Lost Silver
Pokémon Lost Silver is a Creepypasta story about a disturbing haunted Gameboy Color cartridge for the game Pokémon Silver. It has inspired fan-made artwork and a game built on a custom engine. Origin The earliest known posting of the pasta comes from a 4chan thread submitted on June 6th, 2010. The original story of Lost Silver was recorded and narrated by a Pokemon fan who claims he bought a used copy of the game at GameStop for a bargain price. But once he loaded the game onto his Game Boy, he immediately noticed that the saved game left behind by the cart’s previous owner was highly unusual. Whoever had owned the game simply named their trainer “…”, had maxed out their PokeDex with all 251 entries (including legendary Pokemon like Celebi and Mew), and had also maxed out their money and levels. But most unsettling was the active party that the game’s previous owner had left behind. It contained five Unown (alien Pokemon with letter-shaped bodies that can spell out messages) and a Cyndaquill. According to the teller of the tale, the Unown spelled out “LEAVE,” and the Cyndaquill was named “HURRY.” The rest of the story does an impressive job of creeping the reader out, considering it’s based on a jolly franchise that kids love. The narrator talks about finding himself trapped in a silent, still version of Pokemon Gold/Silver’s Bellsprout Tower, and how he used “Flash” to illuminate a dark area, only to have the room bathed in a menacing red glow. Other events include the utter death of the Cyndaquill (as opposed to the usual “faint”), the Unown spelling out messages like “DYING” and “NO MORE,” and a ghostly battle with the trainer from Pokemon Red/Blue, which ends with Celebii and a tormented-looking Pikachu using Perish Song and Destiny Bond to finish each other off simultaneously. At the story’s conclusion, the trainer named “…” becomes a ghost and is trapped forever amongst several Pokémon graves. The moral, if you can call it that, spells out that despite his enormous success as a Pokémon trainer in life, death still came for “…” in the end, same as it comes for all of us. Worse, “…” seemingly died nameless, alone, and forgotten. Facts *Because the story was posted anonymously, it is unknown who wrote it. *Most fan-work (including this very page) on Pokémon Lost Silver will use 'Lost Silver' to refer to the main character of the eponymous game. The story never refers to the character as such. In-game, the character is named '..., while the narrator of the pasta calls him 'Gold'. Calling the character "Lost Silver is purely for the sake of convenience. *The story is technically not a haunted gaming pasta as absolutely nothing supernatural happens in the story and there's nothing to suggest that the player character is anymore than a piece of coding in a rom hack. *The creator is unknown since the story was posted anonymously. *"Lost Silver" starts off with arms and legs, but the further he goes in the game, he loses them. Theme Song iNSaNiTY - Circus P Videos Category:Male Category:Video game pastas Category:Pokepasta Category:Glitch Category:Tech Savvy